


I Wanna Be Down

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drinking, Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs In The Shower, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Partying, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being friends with benefits for years, Jose finally accepts his feelings for Brock.
Relationships: Aquaria/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Wanna Be Down

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and i ate green skittles for dinner

Jose, Aquaria, and Brock were at Nobu on a starry Friday night celebrating Jose's most recent accomplishment. He'd stopped working at MAC to be an independent makeup artist, and it had been going really well for him.

"Cheers to this adorable little MUA!" Aquaria held up her drink and they all clinked their glasses together and took a big sip.

"What's it like Jose?" Jose smiled at Brock.

"Fucking amazing, I never been happier. Besides when we first met." Brock put his hand over his chest.

"Aww you're gonna make me cry!" They laughed and started digging into their food.

-

Once all of them were finished, they decided to hit up 1 OAK to get their groove on and drink more. Aquaria stayed at the bar to flirt with random men and Jose and Brock hit the dance floor. They swayed to the music, grinding against each other and getting lost in the moment when they heard that familiar voice coming towards them.

"Woah, get a room!" Aquaria yelled over the entrancing dance music, hand in hand with a guy. Jose rolled his eyes and looked up at the guy, who was none other than-

"This is Dane, we're gonna go back to his place!" Dane looked at Jose uncomfortably and Jose felt his face turn red.

"Have fun!" Jose stayed silent and so did Dane as Brock spoke, and he and Aquaria walked away, leaving the dance floor and the club.

"That guy was weird!" Jose nervously chuckled.

"Yeah totally, let's grab more drinks!" Jose grabbed Brock's hand and they went to the bar, ordering tequila shots. They quickly downed eight of them before they started to feel faded. 

"Oh god I don't feel too good," Brock started and ran to the bathroom on wobbly legs. Jose followed him into a stall and he dry heaved a few times before violently throwing up, vomit getting everywhere but the toilet. Jose grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off Brock's mouth.

"Lightweight." Brock play hit Jose and drunkenly laughed.

"Shut up." Jose helped Brock up and they walked back to the car. They were only there for a couple hours and it was a pain in the ass to get in because of the line, but they had done more than enough partying. They drove back to their apartment when Brock came to his senses.

"Wait are you cool to drive?" Jose squinted his eyes at the road; things weren't too blurry and he was sober enough to have his normal reflexes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brock nodded and leaned back in the seat before passing out.

-

The drive back to the apartment was slower than normal, most likely because Jose was fucked up, but they got there in one piece and without crashing so he considered it to be a successful drive. 

"Brock, c'mon, we gotta go inside." Brock slowly roused from his sleep thanks to Jose roughly shaking him.

"Can I stay here? 'M tired..." Brock started dozing off again and Jose loudly groaned.

"No, get yo bitch ass out the car." Brock whined and slowly got out, nearly falling flat on his face as he did so.

It took a while, but when they finally got to Brock's place, he looked at Jose with panic on his face.

"I forgot my keys in the car." Jose blankly stared at him.

"Aight well I ain't goin back so you sleepin with me tonight." Brock smiled and nodded. Jose sighed and got his keys out and when he opened the door, there was a mess in the kitchen and he heard loud moans coming from his room.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," He set his keys down on the dining table and burst into his room to find Aquaria riding Dane. Neither of them noticed seeing how music was blaring from Aquaria's phone and the both of them were moaning louder than he'd ever heard anyone moan, as well as the bed squeaking and creaking. He shielded his eyes, not wanting to see his best friend fucking Dane in HIS bed. He closed the door and found Brock laughing.

"The fuck you laughing at?" Brock shook his head.

"You just... your life is wild." Jose squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me about it," He walked to the kitchen and found a half eaten, haphazardly frosted cake on the counter.

"You gon help me clean this up?" Brock shrugged.

"Nah, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." Jose gave him the biggest eye roll in the history of eye rolls and started to get to work. He threw out all the trash and washed the dishes before putting the left over food away and cleaning the counter. It didn't take him long but he was pissed off beyond belief; but he already knew he wouldn't do anything as Aquaria was his best friend after all.

As soon as he finished, he went to sit down but Aquaria emerged from his room completely nude, not bothering to have the decency to cover up to save Jose's poor eyes.

"AQUA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! And I thought you was going to Dane's house?!" Her breasts and her perfectly waxed pussy were on full display and Jose tried not to get sick.

"We used to take baths together when we were little, remember?" Jose shook his head and sighed.

"We was five years old, you a... woman, now." Aquaria laughed.

"I just saw your dick a few days ago and it didn't bother me." Jose shot Aquaria a stern look and she raised her hands up, raising her eyebrows.

"Alright, alright, I'll go change. By the way, you're gonna need to wash the sheets." Jose shooed Aquaria away in annoyance.

"Imma need a whole new bed," He whispered underneath his breath. He sat down next to Brock, who was sleeping, and turned on the tv, switching it so he could play Mario Kart 8. Jose played it for a while before he started to doze off to the soundtrack of Rainbow Road. He got up, yawning and stretching before he went into his room and found Dane and Aquaria, who both were still nude, asleep in each other's arms. Jose huffed out a heavy breath and grabbed some pajamas and a towel, taking them to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to get changed in front of the pair. 

Jose turned on the shower and he stepped in, letting the hot water run down his shoulders and back. He lingered in it, not wanting to get out and face the world, but he ultimately ended up washing up and changing into his pajamas after. He was too damn tired to kick Aquaria and her new hook up, who happened to be Jose's old hook up, out so he decided to sleep on the couch with Brock. He brushed his teeth before going to the couch and easily passing out.

-

The next morning, Jose woke up to the smell of breakfast. He stretched his arms and sat up, finding Brock still knocked out. He saw Aquaria cooking in the kitchen and he got up.

"You gon leave a mess again?" Aquaria poured pancake batter in the pan and rolled her eyes.

"Dane was the one who made the mess. What was up with you guys anyway?" Jose bit his lip and contemplated telling her or not.

"Remember a couple years ago when I went out with that 'friend' that I was all secretive about?" Aquaria slowly nodded as she flipped the pancake.

"Yeah?" 

"Well... it was Dane. Also we fucked." Aquaria burst out laughing.

"THAT'S who you fucked? Aw man I'm sorry, he's awful." Jose leaned against the counter and took a bite of bacon.

"Your moans say otherwise." Aquaria shook her head, smiling.

"I only moaned and faked an orgasm so I could get him off faster." Jose laughed this time, amused by his best friend's antics.

"You not as dumb as I thought." Aquaria finished making the pancakes and put them all on a plate.

"Ohhhh that's it, no pancakes for you."

-

A few days later, Jose was pacing around Brock's bathroom. He told him he needed something important to tell him, and he didn't know how to break it to him gently. He went over a bunch of scenarios in his head but none of them felt right, so he just went with his gut feeling. He emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Brock.

"Brock." His tone was shaky but he masked it with a straight face.

"Jose?" Jose closed his eyes before he made the statement he'd been meaning to make for the past two years.

"Ok so do you remember Dane, the guy Aquaria fucked? Of course you do, anyways I fucked him two years ago behind your back." He was talking faster than the speed of light and Brock had to take a few moments to register what he said.

"So you fucked Dane?" Jose bit his lip and nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew this was going to end badly.

"That's alright, it's not like we're together." Jose felt a wave of relief crashing over him.

"I've fucked a couple different guys since we started hooking up but it wasn't nearly as good as it is as you." Jose's heart melted at the latter statement.

"Really?" Brock nodded.

"Really."

"You makin me wanna suck your dick bruh." They laughed and Brock stepped closer to Jose and kissed him, making Jose's heart skip a beat. Over the years, Jose had grown fonder, a lot fonder, of Brock, and he missed him every minute they weren't together. Maybe Aquaria was right; maybe he did like him. Brock deepened the kiss and Jose draped his arms around Brock's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jose felt his breathing speed up when Brock ran his hand down his stomach and cupped his dick through his jeans, feeling it jump in his touch.

"We should take a shower." Jose raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Brock meant.

"Let's go." Jose put his arms down and they took off their clothes before walking into the spacious bathroom and jumped in the shower. Brock turned it on and before the water even hit them, they were on each other, kissing and sucking on each other's lips. Their dicks bumped together and Jose shivered just from the touch. Brock took Jose's dick in his hand and started to stroke it slowly, swiping his thumb over the head every so often. He sped up his movements and Jose grabbed onto Brock's shoulder for support, preventing him from falling. 

Jose clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut and he came, moaning and shaking as Brock pumped him through his orgasm. His cum shot out onto Brock legs and it was washed away by the water, though Brock would have liked to scoop it up with his fingers and eat it. When Jose was finished, he went to jerk off Brock but he stopped him.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth." Jose obeyed and the marble floor hurt his knees, but he endured it. Brock took his own dick in his hand and started masturbating, and it didn't take long for his release. Jose leaned forward, taking the tip of Brock's dick in his mouth and he felt his hot cum shooting down his throat. He swallowed it with ease and stood back up and they finished showering.

\- 

"You need to tell him boy!" Aquaria and Jose were at their usual spot, 101 Coffee Shop, when Jose confessed his feelings for Brock to Aquaria. 

"But what if I scare him off?" Aquaria leaned forward and crossed her arms.

"Ughhhhh you're overthinking! I'm sure he feels the same way about you." She sipped on her chocolate shake and gave Jose a knowing look. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I will. But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you." Aquaria nearly choked on the milkshake.

"Whatever."

-

That night, Jose decided to tell Brock how he felt about him. 

'you up?'

'It's 8:00 pm, what do you think?'

'haha, veryyy funny'

'What's going on? Everything okay?'

'yeah i'm cool, you wanna link?' 

'I'm pretty tired, can we just hang out?'

'that's what link means, dumbass'

'Uhhh ok, meanie. Can you come over right now?'

'fasho' Jose laughed and put his phone in his pocket. He was happy he and Brock could light heartedly insult each other without their feelings getting hurt. He put on his shoes and headed out; the walk only took three minutes before he got to Brock's door. Before he even knocked, Brock opened it and invited Jose in. He gave Jose a tender kiss on the lips and they sat down on Brock's bed.

"So I need to tell you something. Something serious." Brock's smile faded.

"What's up?" Jose cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Brock... I love you. A lot. I'm in love with you." He spoke more slowly this time, emphasizing every word. Brock stared at him before smirking and chuckling, and Jose felt panic rising in his chest.

"What? Why you laughing?" Brock shook his head.

"I swear to god, I was going to tell you that RIGHT before you texted me. I was gonna ask you to come over so I could tell you in person." Jose felt a clan of butterflies in his stomach and his heart just about melted.

"Really?" His voice was soft and demure and Brock quickly nodded.

"I love you Jose. I truly, deeply love you with all my heart." Jose smiled widely and pulled Brock into a hug. This might just have been the greatest day of his life.


End file.
